FAKE
by pinkie maz
Summary: Why are you so fake?" "Because I have to be perfect" NESS!


**OK so this is just a little one shoot I decide to do **

** *~* Fake *~***

**It was after final jam and Tess Tyler was sitting at the lake. After she lost final jam and embarrassed herself in front of her mother she had nothing better to do.**

**She couldn't go talk to her mother because she would only get shouted at and then most likely hit.**

**She couldn't go congratulate her friend she would only get glares and insults.o do**

**Tess felt as if she couldn't do anything she felt useless and unwanted. Now that Tess started to think about it she couldn't name anyone who cared for her.**

**Caitlyn was her first thought but she hated her now and would properly kill her herself if she could.**

**Her mum HA yeah right.**

**Her dad that jerk left before I was even 1.**

**Shane he doesn't even know me. Actually he properly does but only as the girl who messed with his girl or the one who fell on the stage.**

**Ella and Peggy no I treated them too badly for them to care anymore.**

**My nanny well she once did but she is gone now up in the sky. **

**Tess looked up to the sky as she remembered all the things about her nanny.**

**She remembered the old woman's touch the smell of her hair and then she remembered the old woman's smile.**

**Tess's eyes started to water when she thought about her nanny. **

**Well looks as if no one cares Tess thought to herself. They wouldn't even notice if I left camp right now. I wonder if they would notice me if I committed suicide. **

**Tess considered the option and looked into the water of the lake. She imagined herself under the surface and the water going into her lungs. She looked away quickly and stood up. **

"**Well Tess what do we do now?" Tess asked herself quietly. **

"**You could try not talking to yourself" someone behind her said. **

**Tess whirled round to see Nate Black youngest member of connect three looking at her.**

"**Why are you here?" She snapped at him.**

"**I could ask you the same thing" He said not caring that she snapped at him.**

"**Well what do you expect me to do but that fake smile on my face and pretend everything is ok like usual!?" Tess snapped.**

**Shit Tess thought to herself. **

"**What do you mean pretend everything is ok?" Nate asked.**

"**I have to go" Tess said and walked pass him.**

**Nate walked along side her.**

"**So you know what to do now I take it?" Nate asked.**

**Tess stopped dead in her tracks and then looked at him coldly.**

"**Yes I do now stay away from me!" **

"**And why would I do that?" Nate asked.**

"**I don't know ok! Just do it!" Tess said.**

"**So you want me to leave you alone?" Nate asked.**

"**YES!" Tess said impatiently.**

"**So you want to be left alone with no one to even care about you?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**It doesn't make a difference I'm already used to it" **

"**You are?" Nate asked.**

"**Will you stop asking me questions and just leave! Don't you have anything better to do then to talk to the girl who is hated y the whole camp!?" **

"**That's highly unlikely I mean a whole camp can't hate you" Nate said jokily.**

"**You would be surprised" Tess said coldly and kept walking and only to be followed by Nate.**

"**Tess can I ask you one more question and then I will leave you alone?" Nate asked. Tess stopped walking and looked at him.**

"**Fine what is it" Tess asked.**

"**Why are you so fake?" He asked.**

"**Excuse me!" Tess shouted back at him.**

"**I said why are you so fake?" Nate said causally.**

**Tess sighed.**

"**I am not fake" She said bluntly.**

"**Yes you are" Nate said back.**

"**And how would you know?" Tess snapped.**

"**Well you kinda said so yourself that you always fake a smile" **

"**Nate will you just go!" Tess said her eyes starting to water.**

"**I would but I care to much" Nate said truthfully he didn't know why he cared so much for a girl he didn't know but he just felt it inside himself.**

"**No one cares about me" Tess said quietly and looked down.**

"**What do you mean no one cares? Your mum cares, your friends care"**

**Tess laughed harshly.**

"**Yes my mum so cares she the one who is causing half of this!" **

"**And your friends?" Nate asked.**

"**What friends?" Tess asked.**

"**You don't have friends?" Nate said shocked.**

"**No now I believe that was three questions you asked" Tess said walking off again only to have Nate follow.**

"**Yeas it was but you still haven't answered the first one"**

"**You really want to know?" Tess asked harshly.**

"**Yes"**

"**You really truly want to know why I am the way I am?" Tess asked stepping closer to Nate.**

"**Yes" Nate said simply.**

"**And why would I tell you?" She asked.**

"**Because right now I'm the only one who cares" Nate said truthfully to her.**

**Tess looked down and then back up at Nate. **

"**What have I got to lose?" Tess said and then sat down with her feet dangling above the water, Nate sat down beside her and then waited for her to speak.**

**Tess sighed "I suppose the reason why I seem so fake is because of my mother. She always as such high standards and I'm never perfect for her" **

"**You know you don't have to be perfect" Nate said from beside her.**

"**I used to now I don't" **

"**So the reason why you are so fake is because you have to pretend to be something your not?"**

"**Yep now I better go my mum is waiting to yell at me" Tess said standing up, Nate then also stood up.**

"**If it means anything to you I know someone who doesn't need you to be perfect" Nate said randomly as Tess was walking off.**

**Tess stopped and turned round to look at him.**

"**And who's that?" She asked.**

**Nate walked up to her and he was standing so close she could feel is breath on her cheek. He then leaned down and kissed her then pulled away and said.**

"**Me"**

**

* * *

**

Ok let me guess it was really bad right? oh well I got bored I am going to right a oneshoot on Jason and his birdhouse soon so watch out and also I have to other stories that I have started one is called Music Can Melt The Ice and the other is called Ashley Tyler!

**Reveiw and coment**

**pinkie maz x**


End file.
